Story of A Lonely Guy
by MaMa MoOoSh
Summary: This is Scott's opinion on the whole Jean Grey ordeal. It's my first Scott fic so PLEASE DONT FLAME!


Ok people. This is for all of you Scooter lovers out there… In other words Scott.  
  
It's his feelings on the whole Jean Grey ordeal and stuff. It's a song fic and the Song is the title. Story Of A Lonely Guy by the best band ever… BLINK182! LOL I am a fan of Scott/Jean fic's so this isn't one of those "Burn in hell bitch!" fic's.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
  
  
Story of A Lonely Guy  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
  
  
Push it out  
  
Fake a smile  
  
Advert disaster just in time  
  
I need a drink  
  
'Cause in a while worthless answers from  
  
Friends of mine  
  
It's dumb to ask cruel to ignore  
  
Girl's posses me but they're never mine.  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
I love her. I came to my decision.  
  
She looks so good… I can't stand it! I love everything about her!  
  
I love the way her beautiful ruby hair dances with the wind, the way her face lights up when she laughs, the way that she's always so confident in everyone… I want to break her heart and give her mine.  
  
She's like an addiction or the latest fashion. No matter how many times I try to forget about her she always comes back and teases my mind. Her and that stupid Duncan. I hate him.  
  
All the girls like him because he's some dumb football jock!  
  
He's just a punk idiot who thinks he knows what's best for—Dammit!  
  
Why am I always so jealous? Why?  
  
Maybe I'm insecure… No. That's not it. Err! She's taking over me!  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
I made my entrance  
  
Avoided hazards  
  
Checked my engine I fell behind  
  
Da Da… Da Da…  
  
I fell behind…  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
She's not like the other girls… Well besides the fact that she's a mutant she's different.  
  
She doesn't take words like the other girls do. She doesn't share like the other girls I know. She doesn't act like them. She's so innocent.  
  
I mean, It's not like I don't notice that she loves attention. I know she does. That's why she strings Duncan along like a puppet… It doesn't make sense.  
  
All the promises he makes to her rot and fall away. They mean nothing. Why does she stay with him, hard to get maybe? I don't know. I've been lost for the past years I've known her.  
  
I mean, I'm open wide. Why doesn't she come?  
  
I want to take her home and… And… I don't know!  
  
I love her so much that it almost hurts! Every time I see her with Duncan it shatters my heart.  
  
I don't see why she wastes her time with him. I could give her the attention; I could give her the excitement.  
  
She's the only one for me.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
She makes me feel like It's raining outside  
  
And when the storms gone I'm all torn up inside  
  
I'm always nervous on days like this  
  
Like the prom  
  
I get to scared to move 'cause  
  
I'm a fucking boy.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
I drown myself in her everyday.  
  
She's not my life, don't worry. I don't spend every second of the day collecting samples of her hair and junk.  
  
I just love her. I want to be near her but... Aw fuck it!  
  
I should move on or… Or something… I'm unsure.  
  
I'm always confused. Go figure right?  
  
You know I may be dim but I'm not an idiot.  
  
I'm just a dupe with no self- esteem… That's all I am.  
  
Some stupid lonely dreamer. A dumb lonely guy with no love life what so ever.  
  
I look around me and all I see is love.  
  
Kurt and Amanda, Kitty and 'the jerk' Lance, that speed freak and Tabitha, everyone!  
  
I can't take it!  
  
I'm feeling small and insecure!  
  
I'm practically up the wall thinking of her!  
  
I let it show and it's there…  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
Remember when I was in  
  
The grocery store  
  
Now's my time  
  
Lost the words, lost the nerve, lost the girl,  
  
Left the line  
  
I would wish upon a star  
  
But that star it doesn't shine  
  
So read my book with the boring ending  
  
A short story of a lonely guy.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
She probably doesn't know what I think of her or what she means to me.  
  
My heart bleeds when I'm not with her.  
  
I'm living without her and I know all about her.  
  
Ironic right?  
  
No, It's not.  
  
You wouldn't expect less from someone who is in love.  
  
I can't control her although I wish I could.  
  
She would be mine.  
  
There is nothing that I wouldn't do to make myself closer to her.  
  
I don't know what she feels about me or why… Maybe she—No, she couldn't.  
  
She wouldn't lead me on and just say she likes Duncan… Or maybe she would.  
  
Maybe she loves me as much as I love her and… And the feelings mutual!  
  
Wait, no.  
  
Even if that's true she thinks I have a crush on Taryn. Err! That girl gets in the way of everything!  
  
She's my friend, sure but I'm kind of scared of her.  
  
"Sooner or later I want to know everything about you Scott."  
  
That scared me.  
  
If she knew I was a mutant she'd probably run off and hide somewhere.  
  
She only likes me because I'm handsome… Well at least that's what some people tell me.  
  
If I'm so handsome and perfect then why doesn't Jean like me? Uh! I'm so confused!  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
Da Da… Da Da…  
  
Who fell behind…  
  
She makes me feel like It's raining outside  
  
And when the storms gone I'm all torn up inside  
  
I'm always nervous on days like this  
  
Like the prom  
  
I get to scared to move 'cause  
  
I'm a fucking boy.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
  
  
Maybe I should stop drowning myself in her.  
  
Maybe she should stop drowning me… God dammit!  
  
I have an opinion, a free mind of my own!  
  
Why don't I use it?  
  
I thought that she was special but I guess not.  
  
I just thought that I should let you know that… I can't say it.  
  
I'll have to wait for her.  
  
Everyone tells me that they're an attraction, a passion, and a fire.  
  
I can't see it but hell, if Logan even kids about it, it must be there.  
  
Maybe there's hope after all.  
  
She always keeps me waiting but that could just be a cover up.  
  
She's just playing hard to get, that's all.  
  
You know, I think I should just pretend that there's a happy ending to this infinite story.  
  
Jean and I practically grew up together. Why shouldn't we stay together?  
  
Duncan shouldn't separate us and Taryn shouldn't get in the way.  
  
I look at her with genuine eyes. I love her… I love Jean Grey.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
Da Da… Da Da…  
  
She makes me feel like It's raining outside  
  
And when the storms gone I'm all torn up inside  
  
I'm always nervous on days like this  
  
Like the prom  
  
I get to scared to move 'cause  
  
I'm still just a stupid, worthless boy.  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm just so sick of it.  
  
All day I hear these words ringing through my head.  
  
When I turn on the radio all I hear is sappy songs about how love is the greatest thing since wonder bread.  
  
Bull shit.  
  
If it's so great then why do I feel like shit?  
  
I'm so sick of it! This place is fucking cursed with its plague!  
  
I'm lashing out so angrily at what's around me.  
  
What went wrong? I thought that if you have faith you'd get what you want… I probably sound so selfish now.  
  
I love her so much. I can't let her go, I just cant.  
  
Damn. I just realized how pathetic I sound.  
  
I guess I should wait and see if she'll love me… I'm just too possessive.  
  
It's like I'm forcing her to like me without even doing it.  
  
Maybe I should confront her… I think I'll do that. After all, what are feelings to somebody if you cant express them? Nothing.  
  
Well, I guess this has just been a story of a lonely guy.  
  
  
  
  
  
*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`*`  
  
  
  
Well, I tried. That's my first ever "Oh Jean I love you so much!" fic.  
  
It will probably be my last though. I just felt like writing something since I FINISHED  
  
"A Misread Essence"  
  
PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE check it out sometime. I worked my ass off on it lol. Later.  
  
Oh wait! You know Scourge fic's? Scourge means bane as in Nuisance as in Plague!  
  
I am so obsessed with big words. 


End file.
